Where The Raindrops Tell A Story
by Alassea Ancalimon
Summary: Ein weiterer Tropfen fiel auf ihre Stirn, bahnte sich von dort langsam den Weg an ihrer Schläfe entlang Richtung Erdboden. Sie blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, öffnete dann vollständig die Augen und blickte in einen sehr düsteren, wolkenverhangenen Himmmel. RHr
1. Prolog

**Where The Raindrops Tell A Story**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, bis auf den Plot. Alles von JK Rowling schnief Wo ich doch so gern Ron mein eigen nennen würde... aber wer will das schon nicht? ;)

AN: Erstmal die wichtigsten Infos: Das ganze spielt in des Trios siebten Jahr... vor HPB geschrieben, bzw angefangen.

Wär furchtbar lieb wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet #blinzel# Bin für konstruktive Kritik immer offen :)

Ach, und noch was: Für mich ist Hermione immer Hermione, nicht Hermine. Ich habs nicht so mit der deutschen Übersetzung .

Alassea

_

* * *

_

_Prolog_

Ein dicker Tropfen fiel auf ihr Gesicht, und brachte sie dazu ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es bereitete ihr einige Mühe, denn ihre Augenlieder waren schwer und sie fühlte sich so furchtbar müde. Das einzige, was sie durch ihre geschlossenen Lieder wahrnehmen konnte, war Schwärze. Aber es war keine kalte, abweisende Schwärze, nein, sie war warm und verlockend. Als würde sie sagen „Komm, lass dich fallen, es wird alles gut."

Ein weiterer Tropfen fiel auf ihre Stirn, bahnte sich von dort langsam den Weg an ihrer Schläfe entlang Richtung Erdboden. Sie blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, öffnete dann vollständig die Augen und blickte in einen sehr düsteren, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es fielen jetzt mehr Regentropfen, wie um ihren Vorboten Unterstützung zu leisten. Sie hörte nichts, bis auf das Aufprallen der Regentropfen auf dem Boden. Über ihr flogen drei Krähen, doch sie hörte ihr Krächzen nicht. Langsam rührte sie ihre Hand. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sie und ließ sie aufstöhnen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, und hob dann ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Den Schmerz ignorierte sie. Sie musterte ihre Hand als hätte sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie war nicht sauber oder von Tinte ein wenig geschwärzt wie sie es gewohnt war. Sie war voller Dreck, und, was sie mehr erschreckte: Blut. Ob es ihr eigenes war? Der Regen wurde stärker, das Trommeln lauter. Langsam begann ihr Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten, und jede Menge Fragen durchströmten sie. Vorsichtig, da jedes Gelenk schmerzte als wäre ihr ein Dolch hindurchgebohrt worden, setzte sie sich auf. Durch diese zwar eigentlich nicht hastige, aber dennoch für ihren Körper wohl zu schnelle Bewegung wurde ihr schwindelig. Ihr Kopf und ihr Körper sagten ihr sich wieder hinzulegen und die Bewusstlosigkeit siegen zu lassen, doch sie hörte nicht auf sie, und blinzelte das durch den Schwindel hervorgerufene verschwimmen ihrer Umgebung hinweg. Der Regen verweigerte ihr klare Sicht, doch was sie sehen konnte, reichte ihr völlig. Überall lagen Menschen, einige leblos, einige, die sich ebenso wie sie gerade aufrichteten und sich verwundert umsahen, oder auf dem Boden lagen und mit starrem Blick in den Himmel schauten.

Was war geschehen?

* * *

tbc 


	2. Teil 1

Da der Prolog ja äußerst kurz ist, dachte ich es ist wohl am besten direkt den ersten richtigen Teil zu posten. Schreibe momentan am zweiten, der wohl auch bald fertig sein wird :) Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kampfzwerg: **vielen dank #reknuffs# ja, wurd wirklich langsam mal zeit, aber wie du ja weisst, war mein größtes problem der titel...

* * *

_  
1. Teil_

Hermione Granger versuchte sich zu erinnern – zuerst tauchten bloß schemenartige Gesichter in ihrem Kopf auf, von Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Voldemort und …Ron. Ron! Nun überrollten sie die Erinnerungen, eine nach der anderen, wie ein Zug mit vielen Abteilen, jede anders, und doch alle zusammenhängend. Die meisten Erinnerungen ließen Hermione zusammenzucken, und auf einmal kam alles auf sie nieder: Der Schmerz, den sie am ganzen Körper spürte, der Regen, der bereits ihre Kleidung vollständig durchweicht hatte, das Weinen und Rufen um sie herum. Hermione wollte schreien, sie dachte sie würde explodieren wenn sie es nicht täte, doch alles was sie machte war ihre Beine an sich zu ziehen, den Schmerz ignorierend, ihren Kopf auf die Hände stützend, und alles Revue passieren zu lassen.

Es fing vor exakt vier Monaten an. Damals hatten sie Sommerferien. Hermione, Ron und Harry hatten gerade ihr sechstes Jahr hinter sich gebracht. Es war kein besonders ereignisreiches Schuljahr gewesen, wenn man es mit all ihren vorherigen verglich. Natürlich hatte Harry lange gebraucht um über Sirius' Verlust hinwegzukommen, nun, es war auch ihnen nicht leicht gefallen, doch von Lord Voldemort hatte es innerhalb der Schule, Harry betreffend, nichts neues gegeben. Es gab Attacken außerhalb der Schule, sicher, viele sogar, und einige Schüler hatten Hogwarts über das letzte Jahr hinweg verlassen, weil es in ihren Familien Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Herrn gegeben hatte, die schwere Folgen mit sich gezogen hatten. Professor Dumbledore hatte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen, und hatte ihnen, besonders Harry, Ron und ihr, vieles gelehrt, was Sechstklässler normalerweise noch nicht beigebracht bekamen. Harry hatte viel Zeit gehabt um sich auf seinen finalen Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten, und nachdem er ihr und Ron von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, unterstützen sie ihn so gut es ging. Das Jahr ging zu Ende, und sie, Ron und Harry schmiedeten Pläne für die Sommerferien. An Harrys Geburtstag wollten sie sich im Fuchsbau treffen, und den Rest der Ferien gemeinsam dort verbringen. Hermione erinnerte sich noch genau, wie gespannt sie in den Tagen davor war. Natürlich wusste sie, das Ron etwas für sie übrig hatte – vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Sie wartete schon seit ihrem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts darauf, dass Ron endlich zu ihr kam und ihr seine Gefühle gestand, allerdings bisher immer vergeblich. Selbst Harry war schon von ihnen genervt gewesen und hatte so einiges unternommen um die beiden endlich zum reden zu kriegen, doch es hatte eigentlich immer nur in großen Missverständnissen und Peinlichkeiten geendet. An diesen Sommertagen also fragte sie sich, ob es nun wohl endlich soweit wäre. Dass es alles anders kommen würde, konnte sie nun wirklich nicht ahnen.

Am 31. Juli, wie verabredet, kamen also Hermione und Harry per Flohpulver im Fuchsbau an – und landeten im Chaos. Mrs. Weasley stand in der Küche und brüllte Fred und George an, Ginny saß auf einem Sessel und weinte. Mr. Weasley stand am Fenster und sah sehr verloren aus, man sah im an, das er wohl Nächte nicht geschlafen hatte. Hermione und Harry hatten sich ratlos und erschrocken angesehen. Die Weasleys schienen ihre Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Bis Harry sich geräuspert hatte und Mr. Weasley ihn überrascht angeguckt hatte. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, was passiert wäre. Hermione erinnerte sich noch genau an Mr. Weasleys Worte:

„Es geht um Ron. Er… er wurde von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem entführt. Heute morgen. Das heißt, wir – wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt. Heute Morgen schwebte in seinem Zimmer nur das dunkle Mal."

Was danach geschehen oder gesagt wurde wusste sie nicht mehr, denn Hermione hatte sich in einem Schock befunden. Sie spürte nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal mehr atmen. In ihr war nur noch Leere, kalte, abweisende Leere gewesen. Auch an die Tage danach konnte sie sich nur schwach erinnern, wie als würde ein Nebel vor ihren Gedanken hängen. Ordensmitglieder waren gekommen, hatten sie befragt, hatten nach Ron gesucht, doch vergeblich. Schließlich hatte die Schule wieder angefangen, ohne Ron. Hermiones Noten waren miserabel gewesen, konnte sie sich doch nicht konzentrieren. Ein- oder zweimal war sie im Krankenflügel aufgewacht, und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr mürrisch erklärt das sie trotz der Umstände essen und trinken müsse. Hermione war bis dorthin noch nicht einmal aufgefallen das sie diese Dinge in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt hatte. Quälend langsam waren so die Wochen verstrichen, jeden Tag hatte sie zusammen mit Ginny und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und auf irgendwelche positiven Nachrichten gewartet, welche jedoch nie eintrafen.

Und dann kam Halloween. Der Morgen verlief eigentlich wie immer, sofern man das zu solchen Zeiten so nennen konnte. Gegen Mittag allerdings wurden einige Schüler unruhig, und auch die Lehrer schienen irgendwie nervös zu sein. Rasend schnell verbreiteten sich Gerüchte. Schüler behaupteten, Todesser im Verbotenen Wald gesehen zu haben. Professor Dumbledore und einige Lehrer schlossen sich zu einer Gruppe zusammen und gingen hinunter, um dem ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen. Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile noch nicht zurückkamen schickte man Firenze nach ihnen – er kam schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder herbeigeeilt, zog Harry beiseite und redete kurz eindringlich auf ihn ein. Hermione und Ginny verstanden kein Wort, sahen nur wie sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte, und dann unlesbar wurde. Er kam zurück zu ihnen, und Firenze rief ihm hinterher, er solle nichts tun bevor der Orden informiert sei.

„Was ist passiert? Harry? Rede mit uns!"

„Es ist soweit. Voldemort ist dort draußen. Er hat Dumbledore getötet. Heute wird sich die Prophezeiung wohl erfüllen" Er lächelte gequält. Ginny und Hermione standen erst geschockt da, dann warf Ginny sich in Harrys Arme.

„Oh, Harry!"

„Was ist mit Ron? Hat Firenze irgendwas über Ron gesagt? Harry? Ist er…?" Hermione beendete den Satz nicht, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermione starrte noch kurz auf Harry und Ginny, die mittlerweile angefangen hatte in Harrys Schulter zu schluchzen, und drehte sich dann weg. Sie wollte den beiden noch ein wenig Zeit allein geben. Wer wusste schon, ob sie alle das hier überleben würden? Genau genommen war die Chance sehr gering, dass sie, unerfahrene junge Zauberer und Hexen, zusammen mit den Lehrern gegen diese Überzahl an Todessern, die das Töten und Quälen liebten, und die anderen, gefährlichen Gefolgsleute Voldemorts ankamen. Hermione vermutete, dass die Todesser mit Flüchen und Bannen Hogwarts versperrt hatten, (es war ihr zwar ein Rätsel, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatten einzudringen, doch Hermione nahm an, dass die Schutzzauber von Dumbledore aufgehoben worden waren, als er…von ihnen ging) demzufolge würde es dauern bis die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren zu ihnen gelangen konnten. Sie würden es einige Zeit alleine mit Voldemorts Gefolgschaften aufnehmen müssen.

„Harry? Bist du soweit?" Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Firenze, Professor Flitwick und einige andere Lehrer waren zu ihnen getreten. Professor McGonagall tätschelte Hagrids Schulter, der nun, nachdem wohl der erste Schock vorbei war, heftig schluchzte. Auch die anderen Professoren sahen geschockt, traurig, und, was Hermione versuchte zu übersehen, hoffnungslos drein. Harry löste sich von Ginny.

„Wir kommen."

„ Wir? Harry, die anderen Schüler können Sie nicht begleiten. Das können wir nicht zulassen. Nein, die restlichen Schüler und Schülerinnen werden hier im Schloss bleiben, alle Eingänge werden verriegelt. Es werden Lehrer hier bleiben und auf sie aufpassen.", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. Hermione sah, wie sich Harrys Gesicht vor Wut verzog.

„Sie haben mit mir in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft! Ohne Hermione wäre ich niemals soweit gekommen! Einige von den Schülern habe ich unterrichtet, ich bin sicher dass viele von ihnen kämpfen wollen, es geht hier schließlich auch um ihr überleben! Was meinen Sie wie wir alleine gegen die ganzen Todesser und sonstigen Kreaturen dort draußen ankommen sollen? Wie sähe das aus, zehn zu fünfzig? Lassen sie die Schüler selbst entscheiden, ob sie mit uns kommen wollen und in den Krieg ziehen werden!"

Professor McGonagall schaute Harry einige Zeit durchdringend an, und nickte dann schließlich.

„Nun gut. Fragen Sie die Schüler und tun Sie was Sie meinen tun zu müssen. Für Auseinandersetzungen haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

Harry sah sichtlich zufrieden aus, und wendete sich ab um kurz mit den restlichen Schülern zu sprechen. „Gute Rede, Harry.", sagte Ginny „Aber meinst du nicht das mit dem Krieg war etwas übertrieben?" Harry grinste zaghaft und zuckte die Schultern.

Hermione drehte sich von den anderen weg und starrte in die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle. Die dunklen Regenwolken spiegelten die allgemeine Stimmung wider. Hatten sie eine Chance? Würden die anderen rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kommen? War dies wirklich der finale Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort? Und vor allem: Würde sie endlich Ron wieder sehen?

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Was danach genau passiert war, war nur ein Wirbel aus Bildern in ihrem Kopf. Überall flogen Lichtblitze, sie hatte gespürt, wie neben ihr die ersten zu Boden sanken – Hermione hatte es erfolglos versucht zu ignorieren und hatte sich eingeredet das es bestimmt nur Schockzauber gewesen waren, die ihre Freunde und Professoren zu Boden gestreckt hatten. Harry hatte sie schon längst aus den Augen verloren, doch den roten Haarschopf Ginnys erspähte sie immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln. Eine weitere rothaarige Person hatte sie allerdings bisher nicht entdeckt – wodurch sie auch immer nervöser und dadurch unvorsichtiger wurde. Irgendwann kamen die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder. Mit einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit hatte Hermione festgestellt, das nun der Großteil der auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen geschockte oder versteinerte Todesser waren.

Und dann kam die… Explosion. Vermutlich hatte ein danebengegangener Zauber den großen Felsen wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt getroffen, Hermione wusste nur noch wie sie in die Luft geworfen wurde und alles voller kleiner, durch die Luft fliegender Steine die ihr die Haut aufrissen, war. Danach wurde es schwarz.

Hermiones Kopf schoss ruckartig in die Höhe als sie eine Stimme nach sich rufen hörte.

„Hermione! Hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht!" Ginny bückte sich besorgt zu ihr hinunter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir fehlt nichts" versuchte Hermione nicht nur Ginny, sondern auch sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Nur ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer."

Ginny hob zweifelnd ihre Augenbrauen, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter zu dem Thema.

„Was ist passiert? Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere, ist, wie ich Dolohov versteinere, und dann explodierte irgendwas… Und wo sind die ganzen Todesser hin? Was ist mit Voldemort, und Harry?"

„Voldemort ist tot, Hermione. Es ist vorbei! Harry hat ihn umgebracht. Die Explosion, ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber Harry meinte einige Todesser hätten synchron auf Felsen, Erde und Bäume gezielt, sodass diese explodierten und alle bis auf sie, Harry und Voldemort außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden. Ich weiß nicht, vermutlich war das ein besonderer Fluch, jedenfalls haben Harry und Voldemort dann gekämpft, und irgendwie hat Harry es geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Als Voldemort tot war sind alle noch lebenden Todesser geflüchtet, meinte er. Das war dann wohl die Zeit als wir aufwachten."

Hermione schaute sie benommen an, ließ die Worte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein dringen. Voldemort war tot – sie hatten es geschafft!

Sie suchte die Ebene mit ihren Augen nach Harry ab, sah ihn und fing seinen Blick auf. Sie lächelte. Es drückte all das aus was sie gerade fühlte – Erleichterung, Freude, Zufriedenheit, und die abfallende, bedrückende Last all der letzten Jahre. Harry lächelte zurück, aber Hermione konnte erkennen wie müde und erschöpft er war.

Plötzlich gefror das Lächeln auf Hermiones Lippen.

„Ginny – wo ist Ron?"

Man konnte sehen wie Ginnys Heiterkeit sich in Bestürzung und Sorge umwandelte.

„Ich… er wurde bisher noch nicht gefunden. Tonks und Lupin haben sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, aber-"

Ginny stockte, und Hermione hörte ein leises Schluchzen. Der Regen war stärker geworden. Hermione konnte nicht sagen, ob das Nasse auf ihrem Gesicht nur vom Regen stammte oder ob es auch ihre Tränen waren – weinte sie? Stopp. Sie wollte nicht weinen. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie schon zu viele Tränen vergossen. Sie wollte nicht mehr traurig und verzweifelt sein. In so vielen Büchern hatte sie gelesen, wie Menschen nach sehr schlimmer Zeit aufhörten zu trauern und nichts mehr empfanden – warum konnte es ihr nicht auch so gehen? Alles, alles war besser als dieses ewige Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit, des Ausgeliefertseins. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf Ginny.

„Sie werden ihn schon finden."

Hermione war überrascht über ihre Stimme. Sie klang kräftig und zuversichtlich, das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie wirklich fühlte.

Doch es schien geholfen zu haben. Ginny nickte, erst kaum merklich, dann überzeugender. „Bestimmt. Denn wenn – wenn Voldemort ihm was getan hätte, hätte er das Harry doch bestimmt gesagt, oder?" Ginny blickte Hermione an. Man konnte den Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen sehen. „Oder?"

„Ja.", sagte Hermione, wieder mit der gleichen zuversichtlichen Stimme. „Ja, bestimmt."

Die beiden Mädchen lächelten sich schwach an.

„Gin, hilfst du mir hoch?"

Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus, und Hermione zog sich keuchend hoch. Ginny schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ich dachte, es seinen bloß ein paar Kratzer und Prellungen?"

„Sind es ja auch. Ich bin sicher, Madame Pomfrey kriegt das innerhalb von fünf Minuten wieder hin…"

„Oder jemand vom St. Mungos", sagte Ginny und deutete zu den gerade erschienenen Heilern hinüber. Hermione nickte, und die beiden gingen langsam (Ginny stütze Hermione) auf die große Ansammlung von Menschen zu, die sich aufgeregt um Harry geschart hatten. Ja, der Krieg war vorbei. Doch wo war Ron?

* * *

tbc 


	3. Teil 2

Sooo... endlich isses fertig. Hatte einige Probleme mit diesem Kapitel (vorallem gegen Ende hin), da ich einfach total von meinem Originalplot abgewichen bin. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher wie ich das Ganze enden lassen soll. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird vermutlich auch noch was länger dauern, weil ich am Montag Mathe schreib und noch jede Menge lernen muss #grusel#

**DerKleinePoet: **Wow, vielen, vielen Dank! #gerührt sei# Ich hoffe, der Teil hier gefällt dir genauso gut :)

**Kampfzwerg: **Danke :D auch nochmal dafür, das du beta gelesen hast #knuff#

Genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_2. Teil_

Laut trommelte der Regen gegen das Fenster. Hermione beobachtete einen kleineren Regentropfen, der sich tapfer seinen Weg an der Fensterscheibe hinunter suchte.

Es regnete jetzt schon seit einer Woche so gut wie ununterbrochen. Seit dem Fall Voldemorts. Und immer noch keine Spur von Ron. Es hatte viele Vermisstenanzeigen gegeben, doch mittlerweile waren die meisten wieder aufgetaucht. Oder sie wurden tot aufgefunden. Wenigstens hatte man Gewissheit.

Hermione seufzte. Fuhr mit dem Finger die Spur des Regentropfens nach.

Sie war bei den Weasleys. Nach einiger Überlegung hatte das Ministerium alle Schüler nach Hause geschickt, vorgezogene Herbstferien, sozusagen. Danach, hatte man beschlossen, sollte Hogwarts unter der Leitung von Professor McGonagall wieder eröffnen.

Hermione hatte ihre Eltern überzeugen können, nach einem kurzen Besuch bei ihnen, zum Fuchsbau gehen zu dürfen. Nun saß sie also in Rons Zimmer, auf der Fensterbank. Sie trug einen kastanienbraunen Pullover mit einem großen „R" auf der Vorderseite.

Sie war fast jeden Tag in seinem Zimmer. Es roch nach ihm. Es gab ihr Trost.

Hermione schaute wieder hinaus. Alles war verschwommen. Das Wetter spiegelte die gesamte Stimmung im Haus wieder. Es wurde kaum gesprochen. Und wenn, ging es nur um belanglose Sachen. Fast täglich kamen Leute vom Orden, versuchten die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und erzählten, wie viele Todesser wieder gefangen worden waren.

Es klingelte. Hermione hob noch nicht einmal den Kopf. Warum sollte sie auch. Es gab ja eh nichts neues das sie interessierte. Mrs. Weasley hatte schon einige Male auf sie eingeredet. Es hätte doch keinen Zweck den ganzen Tag hier rumzuhocken und aus dem Fenster zu starren. Dass würde sie nur krank machen. Doch Hermione lächelte sie nur jedes Mal schwach an und sagte sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen.

Umso erschrockener war sie als auf einmal die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Fast wäre sie von der Fensterband runter gefallen.

„Ginny! Musst du mich so –"

„Die wissen wo Ron ist!"

Wumm. Hermiones Kopf war wie leergefegt.

„Wa... was?"

„Askaban! Also, die haben ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber jemand hat Kingsley zu kommen lassen das sie dort Leute gefangen hatten bevor Voldemort starb. Und – und jemand hat gesagt da sei einer dessen Beschreibung genau auf Ron zutrifft!"

Hermione wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Wer sind „sie"?" fragte sie schließlich als die dümmste Frage die ihr einfiel.

Ginny rollte die Augen. „Na, die Todesser natürlich. Die haben doch Askaban eingenommen. Bevor alles zu ende ging."

Hermione blinzelte. Man hatte endlich einen Hinweis, eine Spur die zu Ron führte. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Ginny grinste sie an. „Nur auf dich."

Hermione rutschte schnell von der Fensterbank runter. Endlich. Endlich war es soweit.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch wie sich der kleine Regentropfen mit einem anderen verbündet hatte. Gemeinsam ging es eben besser.

* * *

Nervös trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie waren im Ministerium. „Warum dauert das denn alles so lange…", grummelte Hermione vor sich hin, doch Tonks schien sie gehört zu haben. „Tut mir Leid. Aber bevor ihr alle und wir nach Askaban können müssen wir noch einiges klären."

„Aber es geht um Ron!"

Sie wusste dass sie sich dumm verhielt. Natürlich konnte man nicht einfach nach Askaban marschieren. Zwar waren die Dementoren schon lange nicht mehr dort, aber es war immer noch unsicher, schließlich waren noch nicht alle Todesser gefangen worden und Askaban war einer der größeren Stützpunkte Voldemorts gewesen.

Aber sie wartete nun schon so lange. So eine verdammt lange Zeit. Hatte nicht gewusst ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Und jetzt gab es endlich einen Hinweis darauf wo er sich befand, und sie saßen hier im Ministerium fest!

Hermione trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch von Tonks rum. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der offen stehenden Tür, die einen Ausschnitt auf das Gewusel hin- und her rennender Ministeriumsarbeiter zeigte. Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, stand Kingsley endlich im Türrahmen und wedelte mit der Genehmigung. Hermione seufzte erleichtert.

„Sorry, hat länger gedauert als ich gedacht hatte. Darona hat ziemlich viel zu tun, sie haben ihr jetzt auch noch den ganzen Papierkram wegen Karkaroff aufgehalst, die Ärmste… Also gut. Wie viele sind wir? Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Hermione und wir beide", er deutete auf sich und Tonks „Macht sieben. Sehr gut. Mehr als acht dürften es eh nicht sein."

Er machte eine Handbewegung und Hermione, Harry, Tonks und die Weasleys folgten ihm. Als sie im Atrium angekommen waren, drehte Kingsley sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Wir werden jetzt mit Flohpulver nach Adrilzar reisen, das ist die Insel die am nächsten an Askaban liegt, und von dort aus müssen wir mit einem Schiff rüberfahren. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir alle Flüche die die Todesser als Schutz um Askaban gelegt hatten bereits beseitigt, allerdings kann es immer noch sein das wir einen übersehen haben. Macht euch also auf alles gefasst."

Alle nickten stumm und griffen sich eine handvoll Flohpulver. Kingsley ging als erster, dann folgten ihm die anderen mit einem „Zum steppenden Fisch, Adrilzar". Zwar war Hermione das Reisen mit dieser Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit bereits ziemlich bekannt, doch schwindelig wurde ihr trotzdem jedes Mal wieder. Mit einem großen Staubwirbel landete sie rußverschmiert in einem kleinen, aber gemütlich aussehenden Wirtshaus. Sie blickte zum Tresen, wo Kingsley sich leise mit dem Wirt unterhielt. Hinter ihr tauchten Harry, Ginny und Tonks auf.

„Verflucht noch mal, Ethan! Du solltest wirklich mal deinen Kamin reinigen!" schimpfte Tonks, die genauso von Ruß verdreckt war wie Hermione. Der Wirt grinste.

„Tut mir furchtbar leid, Nymphadora. Aber in letzter Zeit war so ein großer Andrang und ich hatte so viel zu tun…"

Tonks schaute sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um. Die Schenke war so gut wie leer, nur zwei grimmig dreinschauende Männer saßen in der hintersten Ecke. „Viel zu tun, na klar."

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die sich bisher leise unterhalten hatten, gingen jetzt ebenfalls zu Kingsley an den Tresen.

„Sie haben also unseren Sohn gesehen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley unsicher.

„Rote Haare, Sommersprossen, ziemlich groß?"

Mrs. Weasley nickte.

„Ich hab ihn nich' genau gesehen, war nur kurz drüben. Aber ja, die Beschreibungen ausm Propheten passten ziemlich gut auf ihn. Ich hab mich gewundert, was er da so allein macht, is ja niemand mehr da, meistens. Dacht er würd zu den Auroren gehörn oder so. Hat mich auch nich gesehn, lag inner Ecke und schlief. Wobei, wenn ich jetz so drüber nachdenk, hätt er auch ohnmächtig sein können…" Ethan stoppte als er in die entsetzten Gesichter der Weasleys sah. „Äh, ich mein… er schlief bestimmt, sah nich großartig verletzt aus oder so."

Kingsley bemerkte die unangenehme Situation.

„Sollen wir dann? Unser Schiff steht schon bereit."

Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm raus. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, aber der Himmel war immer noch äußerst grau und es wehte ein ordentlicher Wind. Über ihren Köpfen flogen einige Möwen, die lauthals nach Essen schrieen.

Die Anlegestelle war keine hundert Meter vom Wirtshaus entfernt. Hermione stutze ein wenig, als sie das Schiff sah. Nun, es war weniger ein Schiff als ein großes Boot. Wenn man es nur kurz anschaute, hätte man denken können es wäre ein ganz normales Schiff, doch betrachtete man es genauer, fielen einem gewisse Dinge auf, die nur jemand gebaut haben könnte der zwar so was wie Schiffe und Boote bereits gesehen hatte, aber nicht wirklich wusste wozu die einzelnen Teile da waren. Kingsley bemerkte Hermiones Blick. „Sieht für dich wahrscheinlich merkwürdig aus, oder? Nunja, seine Erbauer sind jedenfalls ziemlich stolz auf das Ding, haben keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt. Aber um vorbeifahrende Muggel auf dem Meer zu täuschen reicht es."

Vorsichtig kletterten sie einige Felsen hinunter und liefen dann auf dem wankenden Steg zu ihrem Schiff. Hermione wurde ein wenig mulmig, zwar war sie schon zweimal mit einem Schiff gefahren, aber die waren größer gewesen und es hatte so gut wie keinen Wellengang gegeben.

Auf dem Schiff befand sich außer ihnen nur noch ein Zauberer mit einem langen weißen Bart. Dieser trug eine Kapitänsmütze von der er scheinbar sehr begeistert war und empfing sie strahlend indem er jedem von ihnen die Hand so fest schüttelte, dass Hermiones restlicher Körper beinahe mitgeschleudert wurde. Dann fing das Schiff ohne sein Zutun an, sich von seiner Anlagestelle zu entfernen. Der Kapitän guckte erschrocken und rannte schnell in seine winzige Kommandobrücke. Schließlich musste es für Muggel so aussehen als würde er das Schiff steuern. Hermione, Ginny und Harry stellten sich ans Bug und schauten auf das unruhige Wasser.

„Was meint ihr, wie lange wir brauchen werden?" fragte Hermione, immer noch angespannt.

„Ich glaub, Kingsley hatte was von einer halben Stunde erwähnt…" antwortete Harry, der jetzt einen Arm um Ginny gelegt hatte und sie an sich zog. Hermione lächelte als sie die beiden sah. Lupin hatte oft gesagt dass sie ihn an James und Lilly erinnerten. Und auch Ron hatte sich für seine kleine Schwester immer nur Harry vorstellen können. Ron. Sie seufzte. Hätte sie ihm doch schon früher gesagt was sie für ihn empfand. Aber nein, sie war zu stur gewesen. Und jetzt… wenn sie daran dachte das sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder gesehen hätte. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Rücken breit, die nichts mit dem kalten Wind zu tun hatte. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Wenn Harry Recht behielt, würde sie ihn in weniger als fünfundzwanzig Minuten sehen.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig. Das Schiff schaukelte zum Glück nicht allzu stark, sodass Hermione sich nach einer Zeit daran gewöhnt hatte. Sie waren jetzt kaum noch von der Anlegestelle entfernt. Hermione wusste zwar nicht genau, wie Askaban ausgesehen hatte als es noch das Zauberergefängnis war, aber sie vermutete das es sich stark seitdem verändert hatte. Dicke, hohe Mauern waren zerfallen, alles glich eher einer Ruine. Auch wenn die Dementoren schon lange nicht mehr da waren, so spürte man immer noch dass sie einst sehr lange dort gewesen waren. Hermione fröstelte, konnte sich gegen die düsteren Gedanken aber glücklicherweise wehren.

Sie legten an. Niemand redete mehr, die Gesichter waren in Anspannung verzogen. An Land war es wieder Kingsley, der als erster sprach.

„Ähm, da sind wir. Also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen teilen. Tonks, Harry, Hermione und Ginny gehen da lang, und Molly, Arthur und ich hier lang. Was meint ihr?"

Alle murmelten zustimmend, und die beiden Gruppen versetzten sich in Bewegung. Hermione ging mit den anderen geradeaus in das ehemalige Gefängnis, Kingsley und die anderen liefen am Rand der Insel entlang. Als sie das Eingangstor passierten, wurde Hermione etwas schwindelig und sie meinte Schreie und Wimmern zu hören. Aber kaum war sie weiter zwei Schritte gegangen war es schon wieder vorbei und es war wieder genauso ruhig wie zuvor. Vereinzelt ragten noch Gitterstäbe aus dem Boden. Einige Meter weiter war sogar noch die Decke erhalten, und auch die Gefängniszellen waren noch intakt. Aber keine Spur von Ron.

Ginny und Tonks fingen an nach ihm zu rufen, doch Hermione bekam keinen Ton raus. In ihr tobte ein Gefühlschaos. Da war eine Stimme, die ihr sagte sie solle sich freuen, bald würde der lang ersehnte Augenblick endlich eintreten. Aber eine noch viel lautere Stimme sagte ihr, sie sollte auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein, denn enttäuschte Hoffnung würde sie umbringen. Herz gegen Verstand - genau wie in all den kitschigen Romanen. Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, vielleicht war es die vor ihr liegende Leiche, die Hermione vollkommen von ihren Gedanken ablenkte und aufkeuchen ließ. Auch Tonks und Ginny waren mit bleichem Gesicht stehen geblieben.

„Karkaroff.", murmelte Tonks. „Hier war er also. Ein Rätsel gelöst. Das wird Darona freuen." Nach Ginnys entsetztem Blick fügte sie allerdings noch schnell hinzu: „Ich meine natürlich, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr soviel arbeiten muss. Ich würde niemals behaupten, das sie sich freuen würde weil er tot ist!"

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Hermione und starrte in Karkaroffs in Schock geweitete Augen, die jetzt sehr leer wirkten. Er sah ziemlich abgemagert aus, und hatte sich überhaupt ziemlich verändert seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal in ihrem vierten Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier gesehen hatte.

„Momentan können wir nicht viel machen, sobald wir hier fertig sind, informiere ich das Ministerium und die werden ihn dann abholen lassen."

Hermione nickte kaum merklich und ging dann weiter. Was wäre, wenn sie Ron auch so vorfinden würden? Augenblicklich sah sie das Bild von Ron vor sich, wie er vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, mit den eisblauen Augen ins Leere starrend, bewegungslos, kalt, bleich. Schnell schüttelte sie sich, bevor sich dieser Gedanke festsetzten konnte und sie nicht mehr klar denken ließ. Einige Schritte hinter sich hörte sie Ginny und Tonks.

Etwa zehn Minuten später, in denen sie auch nichts Lebendigeres als ein paar Insekten angetroffen hatten, sah Hermione endlich das, was sie sich am meisten ersehnt, aber seit auf der Insel auch am meisten gefürchtet hatte –

„Ron!"

* * *

tbc 


	4. Teil 3

**Eraser-Chan**Dankeschön, hier ist schon der nächste :)

* * *

_Teil 3_

Hermione schrie auf und stürmte in die Richtung wo sie die roten Haare erspäht hatte. Sie taumelte über Steine, rannte gegen den Wind, aber nichts brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, er war hier, Ron, in wenigen Sekunden würde sie bei ihm sein, lebte er, war er verletzt?

„Ron!", rief sie erneut und endlich kam sie bei ihm an. Fast wäre sie über ihn gestolpert, sie fing sich jedoch und ließ sich neben ihn hinfallen. Ron lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, die Augen geschlossen. Er war bleich, und eine große Wunde prangte an seiner Schläfe. Seine Klamotten waren zerfetzt und dreckig.

„Oh Gott Ron"

Hermiones Hände zitterten heftig als sie mit der einen Rons Hand nahm und mit der anderen nach seiner Pulsschlagader suchte. Sie wurde panisch, fühlte nichts, ihre Finger verrutschten immer wieder, ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Doch dann fand sie sie, und für einen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus – dann fühlte sie es, ein unregelmäßiges Pochen, er lebte, sein Herz arbeitete, er war nicht tot! Langsam beruhigte ihr Körper sich, sie bewegte sich nicht mehr, nahm nur das Klopfen von Rons Herzen wahr. Umso überraschter war Hermione als sie die Augen öffnete und Ginny und Tonks sich gegenüber vorfand.

„Er lebt", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war brüchig. Die beiden anderen nickten, Ginny sagte etwas, doch Hermione hörte nicht zu, sie nahm vorsichtig Rons Kopf und bettete ihn in ihren Schoß. Irgendwo, weit, weit weg, hörte sie Tonks etwas murmeln.

Sanft fuhr sie die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, und strich ihm dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Ron, hörst du mich? Alles wird jetzt gut, wir haben dich gefunden, gleich kommen Heiler, du wirst wieder gesund…" Sie hielt inne. Hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet oder hatte Ron sich gerade tatsächlich bewegt? Nein, er rührte sich wirklich!

„Ron!"

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Die sonst eisblauen Augen wirkten stumpf und leer.

„'Mione?", fragte er krächzend, und schloss kurz darauf wieder die Augen.

„Ja, Ron, ich bin hier."

Eine Träne fiel auf Rons Stirn. Hermiones Träne. Sie wollte es nicht, aber sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten, nicht nach so langer Zeit. Ihr wurde schwindelig, sie beugte sich über Ron, klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte.

„Verlass mich nie mehr, hörst du? Ich brauche dich! Ich…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine wohltuende Wärme umfing sie und ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen

„Miss Granger?"

Hermiones Kopf dröhnte. Sie öffnete zögernd die Augen, aber die Dunkelheit ging nicht weg. Erst nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, verschwanden die schwarzen Schlieren vor den Augen und sie konnte wieder klar sehen. Sie blickte in das Gesicht einer schwarzhaarigen, etwa 40-jährigen Frau.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Im St. Mungos. Sie sind auf ihrer kleinen Reise nach Askaban ohnmächtig geworden. Wobei wir beim Thema sind, wer hat Ihnen erlaubt so etwas Anstrengendes zu unternehmen, hat man Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie sich nach _den_ Verletzungen die Sie sich letzte Woche zugezogen haben schonen müssen? Es ist kein Wunder, das Ihr Körper nicht mehr wollte, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber nachdem…"

Hermione war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Schiff, Askaban, Ron, nicht tot.

„Wo ist Ron? Wie geht es ihm? Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich erstmal. Mr. Weasley geht es…" Hermione entging das kurze Zögern nicht „den Umständen entsprechend. Er befindet sich im vierten Stock. Wissen Sie was, wenn Sie jetzt diesen Trank nehmen, und danach etwas schlafen, können Sie ihn sogar besuchen gehen", sagte die Heilerin und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Hermione aufgewacht war.

Hermione wusste dass es unklug war zu sagen, dass sie jetzt aber viel lieber sofort zu Ron wollte, und nahm mit einem Nicken die Schale mit einer seltsam dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit an. Sie roch fürchterlich, aber wenn dieser Trank ihre Genesung beschleunigte, und sie so schneller zu Ron kam, würde sie ihn trinken. Mit zwei großen Schlucken hatte sie die nach faulen Eiern schmeckende Flüssigkeit intus.

Der Heilerin entging Hermiones angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

„Ich weiß, er schmeckt nicht sonderlich gut. Aber er bewirkt, dass sich Ihr Kreislauf wieder normalisiert. Schmerzten Ihre Verletzungen in den letzten Tagen in irgendeiner Weise?"

Hermione schluckte. Die richtige Antwort war ja, aber sie hatte es nie jemandem gesagt, sie wollte die Weasleys nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Außerdem war sie selbst immer zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen wegen Ron, und nach einer Zeit waren die Schmerzen immer wieder abgeflaut. Nach einigem Zögern nickte sie.

„Leider können wir nicht viel dagegen unternehmen, da immer noch unbekannt ist, mit welchen Flüchen die Todesser angriffen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass dieser Trank auch die Schmerzen etwas dämpfen wird. Einer unser besten Heiler arbeitet derzeit an einem Trank, der Ihre Beschwerden und die der anderen Betroffenen vollständig heilen wird. Schlafen Sie jetzt ein wenig."

Und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Sofort merkte Hermione, wie sie sehr schläfrig wurde. Sie verspürte keine Lust mehr, sich den Raum in dem sie lag genauer anzugucken, und hörte auch nicht mehr wie einige Stimmen hinter ihrer Tür mit der Heilerin sprachen.

Als sie einige Zeit später wieder die Augen aufschlug, zeigte das verzauberte Fenster in ihrem Krankenzimmer einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Sie fühlte sich viel besser. Sie streckte sich gerade ausgiebig, als sie einen Schatten in einer Ecke des Zimmers wahrnahm.

„Harry?"

„Hermione! Du bist wach?"

„Sieht wohl ganz so aus" Sie lachte. „Wie lange bist du schon hier, und wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

„Fast 16 Stunden. Es müsste jetzt kurz vor zwölf sein, ich und die Weasleys sind fast ununterbrochen hier seit ihr beide hier eingeliefert wurdet. Ginny war bis vor zwei Stunden auch noch hier gewesen, aber ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt, sie hatte die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen und war total fertig."

Harry trat an ihr Bett, die Haare zerzauster als eh und je, auch er sah furchtbar müde aus.

„Die letzten Tage? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Fast drei Tage."  
Hermione war überrascht. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Und wie geht es Ron? Die Heilerin wollte mir keine Details sagen, nur das es ihm den Umständen entsprechend geht… ist er wach?"

„Ja, er ist gestern Morgen aufgewacht. Er ist nicht mehr so bleich wie auf Askaban, ich glaube es geht ihm schon um einiges besser. Er hat auch schon ein paar Mal nach dir gefragt, wir haben ihm gesagt dass du auch hier bist, und er wollte unbedingt zu dir, aber die Heiler haben ihn nicht gelassen."

Unwillkürlich musste Hermione lächeln.

„Meine Heilerin… ich weiß noch nicht mal, wie sie heißt-"

„Cooper"

„-sie hat gesagt, nachdem ich meinen Trank genommen habe und geschlafen hab, könnte ich ihn besuchen gehen. Meinst du ich darf jetzt noch?"

Harry schaute sie kurz an, und nickte dann. „Komm, ich begleite dich hoch."

Hermione strahlte und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Sie hätte Kopfschmerzen erwartet, oder zumindest das Stechen an ihren Wunden, aber sie spürte kaum was. Heilerin Cooper hatte Recht behalten.

Fröstelnd hüpfte Hermione von einem Bein aufs andere. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können sich irgendetwas an die Füße zu ziehen? Der Boden war verdammt kalt, und viel mehr außer einem Nachthemd hatte sie auch nicht an.

Sie waren mit dem Aufzug in den vierten Stock gefahren, wo sie sich jetzt hinter einer Ecke versteckten und warteten bis zwei munter schwatzende Heilerinnen endlich vom Gang verschwanden.

„Was reden die denn da so lange?" flüsterte Hermione genervt, während sie versuchte möglichst wenig Kontakt mit dem eisigen Fußboden zu haben.

„Bin ich allwissend? Was mussten die sich auch da breitmachen, die steh… standen genau vor Rons Tür"

„Sie sind weg?"

„Sieht so aus, Sherlock."

Hermione schlug Harry leicht an der Schulter, dann schlichen sich die beiden möglichst leise aus der Ecke hervor und über den Gang.

„So, da wären wir. Er hat ein Einzelzimmer, und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sind mittlerweile bestimmt schon weg. Ich, ähm, werd dann auch mal gehen… Ginny wartet auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, küsste sie dann auf die Wange und ging dann schnell zum Aufzug. Hermione sah ihm noch nach bis sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen, und drehte sich dann um und blickte auf die Tür zu Rons Zimmer. Sie seufzte, und merkte wie sie wieder nervös wurde. Was würde sie erwarten? Ob er schlief? Vielleicht kam sie ganz ungelegen, er musste sich erholen, was wenn sie ihn weckte? Würde er sich an ihren Zusammenbruch auf Askaban erinnern? Was, wenn er sie auf die Sachen ansprach, die sie dort gesagt hatte? Für einen Augenblick hatte sie sogar die Kälte verdrängt, die sich jetzt wieder meldete und ihre Füße taub werden ließ.

Sei kein Feigling, dachte Hermione sich und legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Einmal atmete sie noch tief durch, dann stieß sie sie auf.

Offenbar war sie sehr leise gewesen, denn Ron schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er lag wach auf seinem Krankenbett, die Haare verwuschelt, spielte abwesend mit der Ecke seiner Bettdecke und starrte nach draußen. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe war immer noch da, schien aber dabei zu sein zu verheilen. Er war blass, obwohl das Mondlicht auch seinen Teil tat.

„Uhm, Ron?"

Sein Blick schnellte vom Fenster zu der immer noch offenen Tür, wo Hermione stand.

„Hermione!"

„Hey."

Hermione sah unsicher auf den Boden, aus dem Fenster raus, auf Rons Bettdecke. Dann schloss sie leise die Tür. Ihr Gehirn war wie leergefegt, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie dann, und wagte es schließlich ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie waren nicht mehr leer und ausdruckslos wie auf der Insel. Sie funkelten wieder und strahlten dieses Etwas aus, das sie immer nur erkennen konnte wenn er sie ansah.

„Besser."

Ron lächelte, und Hermione konnte gar nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

„Gut."

Beide schwiegen und schauten sich nur an.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Was? Oh…" Hermione blickte an sich herunter und sah die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

„Ähm, nur ein wenig." Das war gelogen, aber sie wollte diesen Moment nicht versauen, nur weil sie vergessen hatte sich Socken anzuziehen.

Doch Ron sah sie nur skeptisch an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Deshalb zitterst du ja auch."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!"

Ron grinste. Dann rückte an den Rand seines Bettes und hielt einladend die Bettdecke hoch.

„Komm, hier ist es wärmer"

Hermione zögerte, und Ron schien plötzlich aufzufallen was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Prompt verfärbten sich seine Ohren rot.

Auch Hermione spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, ging dann aber rüber zu Rons Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Viel besser. Sie hatte schon ganz vergessen, was das Wort warm überhaupt bedeutete.

Erst nachdem sie sicher war, dass ihre Zehen sobald nicht abfallen würden, bemerkte sie wie nah sie Ron jetzt war. Verlegen schaute sie hoch und suchte seinen Blick, aber Ron starrte mit immer noch roten Ohren auf die Bettdecke.

Hermione räusperte sich nervös.

„Also…"

Ron wandte seinen Blick endlich von der Decke ab und sah sie an.

„War ne lange Zeit."

Hermione nickte und genoss es, nach dieser Ewigkeit endlich wieder seine Stimme zu hören und seine Wärme neben sich zu spüren.

* * *

tbc 


	5. Teil 4

Ogottogottogott.

Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen. Acht Monate! Im Boden versinken will ich, jawohl. Ich selbst habe es immer gehasst wenn es bei FF's ewig nicht weiterging, aber ich schwöre, das ich in Zukunft nie wieder so denken werde.

Auch wenn ich nicht leugnen kann, dass die ewig lange Warterei größtenteils daran lag, dass ich einfach zu unkreativ war oder mich lieber meinen anderen Hobbys gewidmet hab, so lag es öfters auch an schulischem und privatem Stress.

Etwa die Hälfte des vierten und letzten Teiles von Raindrops hatte ich schon an Silvester fertig. Den anderen Teil habe ich jetzt erst in meinem zweiwöchigen Urlaub geschrieben, als mich die Muse plötzlich wieder überfallen hat. Gut möglich also, dass sich die Schreibstile etwas unterscheiden.

Ich bin bei diesem Kapitel sehr unsicher, ob die Stimmung richtig rüberkommt, und ob das Ende angemessen ist, ob die Charas nicht zu OOC sind und so weiter und so fort. Deswegen bitte ich an dieser Stelle alle, besonders alle die bisher schwarz mitgelesen haben, mir doch zum Abschluss noch ein Review zu hinterlassen. Ich würde mich wirklich unglaublich freuen, da ich mit dieser Story doch sehr viel Zeit verbracht habe und sie mich einiges an Nerven gekostet hat.

An dieser Stelle noch mal Danke an **ChrissiTine**, **saule-pleureur**, **Killthebeast** und **Blizzard666** für die furchtbar lieben Reviews zum letzten Teil und an alle, die mir für die vorigen Teile geschrieben haben:)

So, und jetzt Vorhang auf für den letzten Teil von _Where The Raindrops Tell A Story_!

* * *

_Teil 4_

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend dagelegen hatten, und auch die angespannte Atmosphäre etwas abgeflaut war, rührte Ron sich und räusperte sich leise.

„Ähm, ich nehme mal an, du willst wissen, was alles passiert ist?"

Hermione nickte, natürlich wollte sie das, aber sie hatte nicht danach fragen wollen, sie wusste ja nicht was er durchgemacht hatte und wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen wecken. Er war bestimmt schon von vielen ausgefragt worden, also wollte sie ihn einfach erzählen lassen.

Ron sah sie kurz mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Dann nickte er geistesabwesend.

„Okay. Nun, wo soll ich anfangen? Du weißt ja, das ganze begann an Harrys Geburtstag… ich war früh raus in den Garten gegangen, da ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass mir morgens um sechs dort Todesser auflauerten?

Jedenfalls hörte ich jemanden hinter mir was murmeln, und das nächste woran ich mich erinnere, ist, das ich in Askaban allein in einer noch ganzen Gefängniszelle aufwache. Naja, da wusste ich noch nicht dass ich in Askaban war. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon gewartet hatte das etwas passiert, denn in Askaban scheint die Zeit still zu stehen, kamen dann einige Todesser." Ron stoppte kurz und ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn. Hermione kuschelte sich instinktiv näher an ihn heran.

„Nachdem sie mir freundlicherweise erklärt hatten, warum ich da war – als Geisel um Harry zu schwächen – ließen sie mich noch spüren was sie mit mir anstellen würden, wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise versuchen würde mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen, was sowieso unmöglich gewesen wäre. Wirklich zuvorkommend, diese Todesser."

Hermione ignorierte Rons Sarkasmus.

„Sie haben dich mit dem _Cruciatus _gefoltert!"

Ron lachte bitter.

„Da taten sie es zum ersten Mal, ja."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass die Todesser nicht freundlich mit Ron umgesprungen waren, aber dass sie ihn _mehrmals_ foltern würden? Doch bevor Hermione anfangen konnte, sich über die Todesser zu beschweren, fuhr Ron mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Die Zeit danach war eigentlich nicht sehr ereignisreich. Jeden zweiten Tag gaben sie mir vergammeltes Brot und etwas Wasser. Und dann kamen sie halt immer mal wieder um sich mit mir die Langeweile zu vertreiben und mich daran zu erinnern mit wem ich es zu tun hatte." Rons Blick verfinsterte sich erneut. „Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr, aber jetzt im Nachhinein denke ich es war kurz vor Halloween, da wurden sie irgendwie nervös und brabbelten immer von „Hogwarts" und „Überraschungsangriff". Sollte ich natürlich nicht mitbekommen, aber ich tat meistens so als würde ich schlafen. Ich plante, zu flüchten, und euch zu warnen. Durch verdammtes Glück hab ich es sogar bis nach draußen geschafft, aber dort haben sie mich dann erwischt und mich mit allen möglichen Flüchen belegt. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie ich würde eh bald den Löffel abgeben, jedenfalls ließen sie mich dort liegen und nur ein Todesser blieb dort um mich zu bewachen. Nun gut, sie konnten auch sicher sein dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte, dafür hatten sie schließlich gesorgt. Die anderen sind wohl, wie ich von euch erfahren habe, nach Hogwarts gekommen. Eigentlich weiß ich von danach gar nichts mehr, ich war meistens bewusstlos und wenn ich aufwachte, hörte ich nur wie der Todesser wieder etwas murmelte und alles wieder schwarz wurde. Tja, und dann habt ihr mich gefunden."

Ron endete abrupt. Hermione lagen jede Menge Fragen auf der Zunge, aber sie beherrschte sich. Ron würde ihr die Details später erzählen, wenn er dazu bereit war. Sie wollte ihn nicht drängen.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Hermione fiel auf, das sie immer noch an Ron gekuschelt lag, ihren Arm um seinen Oberkörper gelegt. Doch sie rührte sich nicht. Unter ihrer rechten Hand fühlte sie Rons Herzschlag. Wie schon einige Tage zuvor auf Askaban beruhigte er sie und eine neue Welle von Erleichterung überflutete sie.

„Ich bin froh dass du wieder da bist."

* * *

Drei Wochen später saßen Hermione, Harry und die Weasleys, inklusive Ron, im Fuchsbau an einem reich an Essen beladenen Tisch. Ron war an diesem Tag endlich aus dem Mungos entlassen worden, und die Weasleys und Hermione hatten seit dem Morgen alles in hektischer Vorfreude vorbereitet. Hermione hatte schon vor zwei Wochen das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfen, aber sie hatte Ron jeden Tag besucht. Nachdem die Heiler endlich herausbekommen hatten, wie sie gegen die unbekannten schwarzen Flüche der Todesser vorgehen konnten, hatte es gar nicht lange gedauert, bis Hermione wieder vollständig geheilt war, nur bei Ron hatten sie länger gebraucht, der andere und wesentlich schlimmere Flüche abbekommen hatte.

Jetzt allerdings saßen alle elf Personen fröhlich plappernd am Tisch und luden sich die Teller mit Mrs. Weasleys köstlichen Speisen auf.

„Und Menald hat euren Laden dann echt wutschnaubend verlassen?"

„Jap. Er meinte, das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen!"

Fred und George brachen wieder in Gelächter aus, und Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Wann öffnet Hogwarts denn nun eigentlich wieder?", wechselte Ron das Thema gelangweilt, da die Zwillinge ihm die Geschichte schon im Mungos mehrmals erzählt hatten.

„In einer Woche, Ron, das hab ich dir aber schon einmal gesagt." Mrs. Weasley schaute ihren jüngsten Sohn tadelnd an.

„Was, schon!"

Hermione musste losprusten als sie Ginnys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Na, was dachtest du denn? Das sie eure Herbstferien ewig verlängern weil sie nie mit den Reparaturen fertig werden? Nee du, in einer Woche sitzt ihr vier wieder brav in der Schule und lernt."

George grinste schadenfroh. Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Allerdings werdet ihr noch einigen Stundenausfall haben, da sie immer noch neue Lehrer für Arithmantik, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklenKünste suchen", murmelte Mr. Weasley in seinen Kartoffelbrei hinein.

„Warum Verwandlung? McGonagall lebt doch und hat die Schule nicht verlassen?"

Hermione rollte die Augen.

„Ron, als ob sie bei der jetzigen Situation die Schule leiten und gleichzeitig noch unterrichten könnte. Also wirklich."

Ron machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, als Mrs. Weasley ihn unterbrach.

„Wer möchte noch etwas Salat? Hermione?"

Hermione lehnte dankend ab, sie hatte schon soviel gegessen wie lange nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich voll und schläfrig, die mollige Wärme und das stetige Geplapper taten ihr übriges. Sie lehnte sich zurück und gähnte.

Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete sie Ron, der sich ihr gegenüber mit Charlie unterhielt. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, wie sie es die letzten Wochen andauernd gespürt hatte. Sie war so glücklich, dass er endlich wieder da war.

Trotzdem fragte sie sich schon einige Zeit, wie es jetzt mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Seitdem sie bei Ron im Krankenhaus geschlafen hatte (die Heiler waren gar nicht erfreut gewesen, als sie Hermione morgens nicht in ihrem Bett fanden), war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen passiert. Sicher, ein paar versucht unauffällige Blicke hier und ein paar „zufällige" Berührungen da, aber eigentlich hatte Hermione sich nach der ganzen Sache mehr erhofft. Schließlich war es doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass Ron sie mehr als mochte. Oder? Natürlich, versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen, schließlich hatte Ginny das ganze auch schon oft erwähnt und den Kopf resignierend geschüttelt, als Hermione sich wieder mal geweigert hatte, Ron drauf anzusprechen.

Auch wenn sie sich etwas altmodisch vorkam – sie vertrat vehement die Meinung, dass Ron sie zuerst ansprechen sollte, außerdem hatte sie ja genug Andeutungen gemacht. Also wartete sie. Es würde schon irgendwann soweit sein, oder?

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen, die sie besorgt ansah.

„Hermione? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermione lächelte leicht.

„Natürlich, Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin nur müde."

Mrs. Weasleys Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

„Ich habe ja gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet! Oh, bestimmt ist es schon spät, kein Wunder das du müde bist."

Sie blickte zu den anderen am Tisch, die sich alle, satt und zufrieden, unterhielten und ihre leeren Teller vor sich stehen hatten.

„Ich denke, wir sind alle fertig, oder? Fred, George, Ginny, helft ihr mir bitte beim Abräumen?"

Die Gesichter der drei verfinsterten sich augenblicklich, und Ginny setzte zu einem Protest an.

„Nein, ich will gar nichts hören, Ginny. Stellt euch nicht immer so an, je schneller ihr anfangt, desto schneller seid ihr fertig."

Ginny, Fred und George erhoben sich grummelnd. Auch Hermione stand auf, warf Ginny ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben. Sie wünschte allen eine gute Nacht, wobei sie Ron besonders lange in die Augen schaute, aber außer einem Lächeln und einem „Schlaf gut" konnte sie ihm nichts entlocken.

Als Hermione schließlich umgezogen in ihrem Bett lag, fiel es ihr trotz der vielen Gedanken, die ihr im Kopf rumschwirrten, nicht besonders schwer einzuschlafen.

* * *

Das erste, das ihr auffiel als sie aufwachte, war die Dunkelheit. Nur ein schmaler Streifen Mondlicht kam durchs Fenster.

Im Bett neben ihr hörte sie Ginnys ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches das sie mitten in der Nacht wach wurde, seit sich die Sache mit Voldemort zugespitzt hatte, besaß sie nur einen leichten Schlaf. Vermutlich hatte irgendwas im Haus gequietscht oder eine Eule hatte draußen geschrieen.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Es klappte nicht.

Sich auf Ginnys Atem konzentrierend, versuchte Hermione den Gedanken, die fordernd nach Beschäftigung zu schreien schienen, eine Wand vorzuschieben.

Mit jeder Sekunde wurde sie wacher.

Nach fünf Minuten sah sie genervt ein, dass es hoffnungslos war. Grummelnd schlug sie die Bettdecke beiseite. Vielleicht würde ein Schluck Wasser ihr helfen.

Hermione schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und tapste durch den Flur zur Treppe. Es war vollkommen still im Haus, ausgenommen der kleinen Geräusche, die stets in einem Gebäude vorhanden waren und von denen niemand genau wusste, woher sie stammten. Hermione bemühte sich, die Stufen möglichst leise hinunter zu gehen.

Durch das hereinfallende Mondlicht hatte sie keinerlei Probleme, die Küche und den Schrank ohne Stolpern zu finden. Sie nahm sich ein Glas und goss sich etwas Wasser ein.

Schnell trank sie aus, dann überlegte sie kurz. Wirklich müder fühlte sie sich jetzt nicht.

Kurz entschlossen schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke, die neben der Haustür hing, und ging hinaus in den Garten. Eine kalte Brise kam ihr entgegen, und sie fröstelte automatisch. Tief sog sie die Nachtluft ein. In den Büschen raschelten Tiere und Gnome. Alles wirkte friedlich.

Hermione ging ein paar Schritte bis sie ein ganzes Stück vom Fuchsbau entfernt war. Sie lehnte sich an eine alte Eiche und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, zwischen all den funkelnden Sternen stand der sichelförmige Mond. Nur am Horizont türmten sich düstere Wolken, die baldigen Regen versprachen.

Wäre Ron hier, wäre es perfekt wie in einem kitschigen Roman gewesen. Hermione musste schmunzeln. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, dass sie eine romantische Ader entwickelte.

Ein plötzliches Knacken eines zerbrechenden Astes ließ sie herumfahren. Gleichzeitig griff sie an ihre Seite, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen – doch Fehlanzeige. Da war nichts, natürlich nicht, schließlich hatte sie nur ihr Nachthemd und die dünne Jacke an.

_Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur so nachlässig sein. _

Doch als sie hektisch ihre Augen durch die Dunkelheit gleiten ließ, konnte sie nichts entdecken. Hatten ihre überreizten Nerven ihr nur einen Streich gespielt?

„Ist da jemand?"

Dank der herrschenden Nachtstille klang ihre Stimme besonders laut und schrill.

Doch wie erwartet blieb es ruhig, keinerlei Anzeichen einer Erwiederung, und auch sonst waren keine auffälligen Geräusche zu hören.

Hermione atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann lehnte sie sich wieder an den alten Baum und schloss die Augen.

Als eine Hand ihr Gesicht berührte, handelte sie blitzschnell. Ihren Ellbogen schmetterte sie dorthin, wo sie den Bauch ihres Gegners vermutete, mit ihrer anderen Hand versuchte sie die Gestalt, die jetzt laut nach Luft schnappte, zu Boden zu werfen.

Leider hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie eine Hand sich um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen hatte, und sie so mit auf den Boden gezogen wurde.

Bei dem Versuch, sich loszureißen, wälzte sie sich mit dem anderen, dessen Gesicht sie immer noch nicht in der Dunkelheit erkannt hatte, über den Boden.

„Mensch, Hermione!"

Der Klang der Stimme ließ sie augenblicklich innehalten.

„Ron?"

Ungläubig starrte sie in das Gesicht über ihr, und jetzt endlich konnte sie die vertrauten blauen Augen erkennen, die sie belustigt anfunkelten. Durch den riesigen Schatten, den der Baum auf sie warf, konnte man das typischste Merkmal der Weasleys, die roten Haare, nur erahnen, sodass Hermione ihn nicht schon früher daran erkannt hatte.

„Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen, oder besteht immer noch die Gefahr das du mich dann zu Tode prügelst?"

Hermione spürte wie ihr Gesicht feuerrot wurde, und hoffte, dass der Schatten auch dunkel genug war umd dies für Ron unbemerkbar zu machen.

„Sorry", murmelte sie, „Ich, ähm, dachte, du seist wer anderes."

Ron grinste und rollte sich von ihr runter, sodass er neben ihr liegen blieb.

„Du hast nen ziemlich harten Schlag drauf, weißt du das?"

Mit einem teils gespielten, teils wohl echten schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck rieb er sich seinen Bauch. Hermione lächelte verlegen.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier draußen?", fragte sie dann.

„Das gleiche wie du vermutlich." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnte nich' mehr schlafen, und als ich runterkam sah ich das die Tür offen stand und bin nachgucken gekommen."

Hermione nickte bestätigend und starrte wieder hinauf zu den Sternen. Im Liegen sah der Himmel noch weiter, noch unendlicher aus.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander. Auch wenn es der Jahreszeit gemäß schon sehr kalt war und es auf dem Boden alles andere als bequem war, wollte keiner der beiden aufstehen. Zu sehr genossen sie die Nähe des anderen und die Ruhe ringsherum.

Hermione seufzte.

„Was hast du?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ach, nichts. Ich… hab nur wieder mal darüber nachgedacht, wie viel in den letzten Monaten passiert ist. _Was_ alles passiert ist. Durch dein Verschwinden kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, niemand wusste irgendwas. Für uns war jeder Tag wie ein Jahr.

Und, und irgendwie kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass jetzt alles vorbei sein soll. Ich meine, wir haben jahrelang mit dem krieg gelebt, und jetzt ist so plötzlich alles vorbei. Jeder kann wieder ruhig schlafen, ohne Angst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich wünsche mir das alles auf keinen Fall zurück. Es ist einfach so… anders."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron fügte sie hinzu: „Sorry, für dich hört sich das bestimmt verrückt an. Ich versteh mich ja selbst nicht immer in letzter Zeit."

„Nein, ich versteh dich vollkommen. Mir geht's selbst nicht anders, im Mungos hab ich auch oft darüber nachgedacht. Aber zur Zeit bin ich einfach nur froh, dass wir alle den Kampf halbwegs unbeschadet überstanden haben. Wir hatten verdammtes Glück. Jemand von uns hätte nur allzu leicht getötet werden können."

Mit diesen Worten richtete Ron sich auf und stützte sich so auf seinen Ellbogen, dass er Hermione direkt ins Gesicht sah. In seinen Augen lag starke Besorgnis, dann verwandelte es sich in einen Ausdruck, den Hermione nicht deuten konnte.

Sie spürte, wie sie von diesem Blick angezogen wurde, konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr von seinen blauen Augen lösen. Ihre Kehle wurde ganz trocken und ihr Herz begann schneller zu pochen.

Langsam befeuchtete sie ihre trocken gewordenen Lippen. Plötzlich gab es nur noch Ron, alles andere blendete sie aus. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Rons Augen wanderten zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück zu ihren Augen, als wolle er um Erlaubnis fragen. Hermione nickte unmerklich. Sie sah Nervosität in seinen Augen flackern und wusste, dass es ihre eigen widerspiegelte.

Als sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war, schloss die automatisch ihre Augen.

In dem Moment, als seine Lippen ihre berührten, schlugen die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Purzelbäume. Kurz darauf entspannte sich ihr ganzer Körper und sie schmolz in den Kuss hinein, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zu seinem Nacken, spielte mit seinen Haaren und zog ihn somit näher zu sich.

Als sie den Kuss zwecks Luftholens unterbrachen, konnte Hermione nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Unwillkürlich machte sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Als Ron ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, grinste auch er erleichtert. Trotzdem entdeckte Hermione noch Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, also zog sie ihn wieder zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn erneut.

Nach nur allzu kurzer Zeit mussten sie sich wieder voneinander lösen. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich in die Augen und ließen das Geschehene einwirken.

„Ich dachte schon, wir würden es nie schaffen.", flüsterte Hermione etwas atemlos. Ron grinste schuldbewusst und ließ sich dann wieder neben sie fallen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und ihre Finger verflechteten sich ineinander.

Plötzlich fing Hermione an zu lachen.

„Was ist?"

Ron drehte ihr seinen Kopf zu und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Das ist so furchtbar kitschig!"

Ron zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was?"

„Na, das alles hier! Schau dich doch um, es ist mitten in der Nacht, über uns sind die Sterne und wir liegen unter einem alten Baum… genau so, wie man es bei einer kitschigen Geschichte vermuten würde."

„Und das ist… schlimm?", fragte Ron zögerlich, jetzt unsicherer denn je.

Hermione grinste.

„Nein", sagte sie, „es ist perfekt."

Sie rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Aber wir sollten wohl wieder rein gehen wenn wir nicht erfrieren wollen."

„Hm-mh."

Beide rührten sich nicht.

Erst als eine Wolke sich vor den Mond schob und es somit stockdunkel wurde, rappelte Hermione sich seufzend auf. Keine Sekunde später stand auch Ron neben ihr.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Naja, wir gehen rein, werden uns hinlegen und schlafen würd ich doch mal stark vermuten."

Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine morgen, übermorgen…", er fuchtelte mit einer Hand in der Luft herum, „in der Zukunft eben."

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Ron bedachte sie mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick.

„Das ich das mal aus deinem Mund hören würde."

Hermione schmunzelte und ergriff seine Hand, um ihn weiter zum Haus zu ziehen.

„Lassen wir es doch einfach auf uns zukommen."

Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, als Hermione und Ron im Haus verschwanden.

Draußen fing es an zu regnen.

** The End **


End file.
